1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to inboard power boats such as ski boats, fishing boats, pleasure boats and the like. In particular, the invention relates to engine mounting systems for power boats of this type.
2. Explanation of the Prior Art
In the prior art, inboard power boats with hulls of fiberglass or other synthetic materials have elongate stringers extending lengthwise along the interior of the hull. The stringers mount the engine and carry the engine's load, thrust, torque and vibrations. Examples of such prior art engine mount systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,421 to Greenberg and 5,069,414 to Smith.
In power boats of this type the bilge area where the engine is contained creates a very corrosive environment. As a result the metal mounts for the engines in the prior art designs are subject to detrimental corrosion. In addition, bolts that are used to fasten engine mounts to the stringers require periodic maintenance to check for wear and tightness. If the maintenance is not properly performed then loose bolt connections can result in excessive vibration, noise and wear. The excessive vibration can also lead to stress fractures in the fiberglass of the stringers.
Accordingly, the need has been recognized for a new and improved system for mounting an engine in an inboard power boat which will obviate many of the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art engine mount systems.